


¿Sabes?

by gallina_ferox



Category: Les Schtroumpfs | The Smurfs
Genre: Love Letters, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallina_ferox/pseuds/gallina_ferox
Summary: ¿Sabes qué te escribo otra vez? ¿Sabes qué nunca enviaré?
Relationships: Schtroumpf Peintre | Painter Smurf/Schtroumpf Poète | Poet Smurf
Kudos: 2





	¿Sabes?

¿Sabes?

¿Sabes qué tu sonrisa hace mi corazón batir tan fuertemente que parece que va a estallar? ¿O qué cuando estás feliz tus ojos brillan como pequeñas estrellas en la noche? ¿O qué nunca conicí a un pitufo tan hermoso como tú? No, Vanidoso _es_ hermoso, pero de modo _diferente_.

¿Sabes qué te escribo poesías a ti? ¿O qué escribí mucho, de verdad _mucho_ , _muchísimo_ , pero nunca te voy a enviar nada? ¿O qué no duermo por las noches pensando en ti? ¿O qué puedo mirarte horas y horas cuando estás pintando? Tus pinturas son bellas, son _geniales_ , ¡ _tú_ eres genial!

\- ¿Qué estás escribiendo?

\- Nada.

Escondo mi carta y - ¡oh cielos! – me siento devenir rojo, rojo como tu chaqueta. Pero no me miras más, gracias a Dios. ¿Y por qué nunca logro a decirte algo _normal_ quando hablas conmigo?

¿Sabes qué siempre trato de estár cerca de ti? ¿O qué quiero verte cada hora? ¿O cada minuto? ¿O cada segundo? ¿O qué siento alegría cuando Papá Pitufo nos hace trabajar juntos?

¿Sabes qué quiero aprender francés para comprenderte cuando estás enojado o asustado y hablas en francés? ¿O qué tu _R_ es muy cariño, _¿cómo lo haces?_

Un día pensé en regalarte flores. Unas cuantas camomilas – no es mucho, pero las elegí y recogí especialmente para ti. ¡Casi lo hice! Pero en un momento _equivocado_ apareciste _tú_ y me preguntaste para quién eran. ¡No pude hacer nada! ¿Por qué eso siempre pasa cuando te veo? ¡No es justo!

¿Sabes qué estás lindo cuando irritas? Quiero decir, estás realmente espantoso, realmente horrible, pero ¡qué lindo! Cuando irritas por culpa mia me siento _malísimo_ pero me gusta tanto como te ves en estos momentos. Si lo supieras dirías que soy un idiota, ¿verdad?

¿Sabes qué yo quiero besa- no, no, _nonononono_ no voy a escribir esto, no ahora, no en esta carta (da igual que nunca la enviaré), DEBO QUEMAR ESTA COSA.

Corro a casa, corro tan rápido como puedo. Al fin lanzo la hoja de papel en las llamas que la van a destruir pronto.

De todas formas, _no_ sabes.

Nunca sabrás.

¿Es por eso que me duele el corazón?..

**Author's Note:**

> El Español no es mi lengua materna, ¡correctenme por favor si hay errores! ¡Gracias!


End file.
